Generally, vehicles, such as an automobile, are designed so that, when electrically charged, the electric charges thereof are transferred to the ground via the tires. Thus, in order to allow the electrical charges to be stably transferred to the ground, an inspection process of inspecting the electrical resistance between an inner peripheral portion of a tire and an outer peripheral portion thereof may be performed until shipment after processes, such as vulcanization molding of the tire, are completed. In this inspection process, a variation may be caused in the measured values of the electrical resistance due to a variation in the contact resistance between a measuring tip and a tread portion of the tire. Therefore, a technique of contriving the shape, number, or the like of the measuring tip to stably bring the tire and the measuring tip into contact with each other is suggested (for example, refer to PTLs 1 and 2).